The Veil is not just for Sirius
by Little Doctor
Summary: Harry falls into the Veil at the Department of Mysteries the summer after the battle there, finds himself in Norsland and mysteriously meets up with Alex. There is definitely something weird going on here . . . Written because of a freakish lack of HP Adventurer's Wanted crossovers.
1. The One With the Beginning

**A/N: There is a freakish lack of Adventurer's Wanted x Harry Potter crossovers. I ran into the first one EVER yesterday, and have decided to follow that author's prudent example and make my own. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Please, JK, just one _tiny_ contract for Luna, that's all I want. Please? *author makes puppy-dog eyes* No? Well fine, I'll just have to write fanfiction. That, ladies and gentlemen is how my fanfiction career began. I don't think I'll have to mention that my name isn't M. L. Forman either.**

 ***material taken directly from the book**

"So you're Harry Potter," Alex sighed.

"The one and only. Can't say I'm surprised you know my name. Where am I, anyway? Did I crash a party?" asked Harry, looking around.

"Norsland, specifically Oslank. Wait, come over here," Alex gestured to a corner, "Don't worry if you haven't heard of it. You're from Britain, right?"

"Yeah, are you from here?" Harry asked gesturing around vaguely, a bit dazed.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked, concerned. Harry had a bruised temple and an hazy air that would make Luna Lovegood(he had met the girl when she went hunting for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks in NYC) proud.

"I'm fine," Harry brushed off the concern and promptly fell unconscious.

"Alex, do you know this man?" There was Val, looking worried, "Alex, where have you been? ***** Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit winded," Alex replied.

"Sindar said you were checking on something, and he seemed worried," Val explained. "I told him I'd come find you. You don't look so good. ***** Who is he? Is he okay?"

"This is Harry Potter."

"You know what I meant Alex. Who is Harry Potter?"

"It's complicated, overly so. Anyway, he's out cold and he probably shouldn't stay out like this in this weather, can you help me bring him inside? Please?"

Val frowned, "As you wish, but I still would prefer an explanation." His eyes ran up and down the pale, unconscious body of Harry Potter, "He sticks out like a sore thumb."

Alex grabbed Harry's arms and legs and carried him bridal style, "Val? Can you help me carry him?"

"Absolutely, to Argus' estate, I presume?"

"Yes, I believe that would be the best solution," Alex replied.

"Can you magic him lighter or something? Better yet, can you magic us there? Argus' estate is a bit far from here, and I hardly think either of us would want to carry this man for that long."

"Oh yeah," Alex blushed, "It didn't occur to me, but now that I think about it . . ." Here he paused to set Harry down and run his hands over him, muttering something under his breath, "This will help us much."

Alex picked up Harry once more and said to Val, "I think I can carry him by myself now, but there is one more problem that needs to be solved."

"What is that?"

"Argus himself. Can you go and ask him permission for Harry to stay at his estate, at least until we leave?"

Now Val hesitated, and looked at Alex, and then Harry, and said, "Alex, is there something you're not telling me? This seems to be of a very urgent matter, and I am still in the dark, it is hard for me to help without a clear understanding of what is going on."

"My friend, there is much going on, as you put it, as of this moment, and it would take me too long to explain it to you. As you said, this is a very urgent matter, and Harry may very well die if we delay much longer, please ask Argus?"

The last bit was phrased as a command, but asked as a request. The following answer that was given was reluctant but firm.

"I will."

* * *

 **A/N: Hmm. . . Tempting to leave this as a cliffie, but I'm not that mean. . . Or am I? *cackles maniacally***

* * *

Val ran towards the party and was soon engulfed in a wave of people, and Alex could barely make out a figure that might, just might possibly be him. Feeling like he was in a very, very melodramatic movie, Alex fought the urge to say, "Let's do this," but failed.

"Let's do this."

Then he blushed again.

With the help of the magic Alex used on Harry, Harry now was as light as a feather, and Alex could rush him to Argus' estate. Even though Harry was feather light, the journey was still about a mile. Oslank was not a big city, not by a New Yorker's standards, but Alex was more used to walking amongst crowded buildings and busy streets. Oslank was very low to the ground, the highest building was perhaps five stories, and that was somebody's estate.

Alex practically flew by the trees. Oslank was cold, below freezing, and while Alex may be wearing warm clothes, Harry was clearly not. Harry's attire consisted of jeans, a t-shirt, and a jacket. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, there was no robe. There was not much passerby at this time of day, especially with the wedding party going on, but the few that Alex passed stared at him like he was a green alien, ten feet tall, and wearing a bright pink polk-a-dotted dress that would probably be more fitting in a five year old's closet. Or better yet, not exist anywhere.

When he reached Argus' estate, he didn't waste any time picking the lock, but used a spell similar to _Alohomora_ that he'd found in one of his textbooks for school. It was morally ambiguous, but Alex reasoned that he could apologize for bypassing the lock later. He set Harry down on his bed. For the first time, he actually looked at the teen. Harry looked pale with sunken cheeks. The bruising looked more pronounced from the Norsland winter, and the famous lightning bolt scar leered out at Alex. There was also some white scarring on his right hand, but Alex didn't bother with that. He would take a closer look another time.

Harry's eyes flew open, "Okay, I'm getting a sense of deja vu here, but I have to ask. Where am I? Also, who are you?"

 **A/N: And there you have it. I rewrote this chapter because I was not happy at all with the way it originally turned out. A shout out to bookygurl3400 for being the first reviewer. And bookygurl3400, I totally agree with you. Only TWO AW/HP crossovers?! A travesty upon humankind I tell you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. You'll Stick Out Like a Sore Thumb

Val tapped Argus on the arm.

"Yes?" Argus spun around.

"There seems to be a bit of a problem. Alex would like to know if he could treat a friend at your estate. The friend is badly injured and has no where else to go."

Argus frowned, "Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine. Of course he can stay."

"Wonderful!" Val grinned and clapped Argus on the back, "I'll go to inform Alex."

* * *

 _"He is important."_

"Not here," Val whispered, "Wait until we reach the estate."

 _"But he is needed. He tastes . . . like me."_

"He tastes like you?" Val quickly looked over his shoulder. There was nothing. The streets were abandoned in favor of the party, "Interesting, but I can't talk."

 _"With him, we rule the world. The power will be ours for the taking,"_ it pressed.

"Did you not say that we would rule the world before? Is there a possibility that that will not happen?" Val shook his head angrily, "Never mind. I do not wish to rule the world. There is only one thing I wish, and after you keep your end of the bargain, I will be rid of you and your whispers of . . . whispers."

The line of houses thinned. More greenery appeared in the silvery shadow of the moon. It was, Val reflected, a perfect scene, only marred by Alex's dying- wizard buddy? Val didn't know. All he was supposed to know was what the shadow knew or wanted. He, or more accurately, _they_ , trekked along the dirt road. One musing about a potential ally, while the other had something more sinister on mind. As they neared the end of it, Argus' estate appeared into view.

"What?!" Val spun around, looked back and forth, and spun back around, "The journey was supposed to be a mile! How is it that we have reached Argus' estate in but ten minutes?"

 _"Time speeds up for the unwary. Don't lose awareness my . . . partner."_

Val's lips thinned. He had made his decision about the shadow months ago, and now he was bound to his oath. That didn't mean he had to make life easy for the shadow, but it was probably better for his health and . . . Val swore he wouldn't think of the bargain again.

* * *

"So," Alex placed his chin on his hands, "What are you, the famous Harry Potter doing out in the Norsland cold?"

"Well, it would help if I knew where Norsland was . . . and who are you?"

Alex laughed, choosing to ignore the second part of the question, "That's pretty much how I felt when I first walked into Telous. Okay, so you stumbled upon what I think is another dimension. I know it sounds like something from a sci-fi movie, but our Earth governments definitely haven't had any contact with these people. I'm not even sure if they've gone through a Renaissance yet."

"Give me a second," Harry closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why did he always get sucked into the weird, possibly life-threatening experiences. The warmth of the bed lulling him to sleep, inviting him to forget his troubles and lay comatose for a couple hours, and the house he was in was a stark contrast to the cold outside. The 'Norsland winter' or whatever that was was just as bad as England.

"But that doesn't make any sense."

"Huh?" a green eye flew open and regarded Alex curiously.

"I don't get it. They speak perfect English, yet supposedly have no contact with our Earth. It doesn't make sense. By all rights we should not understand their language."

"I'm not going to think about that right now," Harry's suspicious thoughts and memories flitted in once more, "Tell me who you are or I'll curse you." Harry grasped for his wand, and was surprised to find it out of his reach, floating right by the man.

"How-"

"Magic."

"Hey, that's my answer!" Harry smiled, but it had a grim edge to it, "Who are you?"

"Okay, okay. My name is Alexander Taylor, but please call me Alex."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"I'm a- different kind of wizard than you are. I still can use a wand, but most of my magic is what you would call wandless. Ummm, I'm from America?"

Harry looked around him and made sure it was not a dream or some spell in every way he knew how. He proceeded to do a series of weird actions including, but not limited to pinching his nose, opening the door and closing it quickly, grabbing for his wand, and rumpling the sheets.

"Alex, I can't trust you if you don't give me back my wand."

Alex appeared to think for a moment, then snapped his fingers and muttering something under his breath, the wand came floating back to Harry. Harry caught it, surprised that Alex actually gave him back his wand. Harry felt the familiar rush of energy and tingle that the wand passed to him, pleased that it was back in the rightful hands of its owner.

Alex grinned, "The snap was just for effect. Don't you think it looked way cooler than just muttering something under my breath?"

Harry grinned back, "Definitely."

"Now we need to talk about you," Alex had a strange expression on his face.

"Me?"

"Yes you. The clothes you're wearing look nothing like the ones I am. I mean, look at you, then look at me. I got a lot of stares carrying you back."

"You carried me back?" Harry was only, slightly mortified at having to be rescued like a damsel in distress. Really, only slightly mortified.

"Don't worry, I canceled the spell that I used to make you weigh less. I have some spare clothes. I think I'm a size bigger, but you should change now," Harry watched in slight bemusement as Alex grabbed a leather bag and opened it. All of the sudden, there were clothes right next to Alex which Alex promptly handed to Harry.

"What about my clothes? I can't just walk around holding jeans and a t-shirt, can I?"

"No, you definitely cannot. How about you change in that room(it's the closest this world has to a bathroom), and I'll store your clothes in my bag after."

As Harry walked into the pseudo-bathroom Alex sighed. He still hadn't mentioned Harry's bruise and didn't really want to. Even though Harry seemed cool with everything, there was still a tense suspicion underneath him. Alex didn't want Harry to retreat behind his walls. However, he had to treat the bruise and check for more injuries. Why was Harry here? Why did he have a giant bruise? Why was he so unsteady on his feet- well that may be because of the giant bruise, but still! Most importantly, why and how did he appear in the middle of a dimension that shouldn't be able to be reached.

Harry walked out of the 'bathroom' and sat down next to Alex, "Thanks for the clothes."

"No problem," Alex took Harry's clothes and put them in his magic bag.

"Anything else I should know or do?" Harry asked.

"There is one thing . . ."

"Yeah?"

"I need to treat your bruise and possibly check you for any other injuries."

"Nah, I'm fine," Harry grinned, but it was stressed and Alex could clearly see dark circles under his eyes.

"No, you're not fine."

"Yeah I am."

"Harry-"

"Alex, I'm fine."

"No you are not fine. Please lie down and let me take a look at that bruise. At the very least you have a concussion, and concussions should not be aggravated."

"No Alex, I do not want to be looked at. Thanks for everything you've done, but I should go."

"Go where?"

Harry paused, his foot in the doorway.

"Exactly. You can't go anywhere, because you're from the 20th century and they're living in the equivalent of the 6th. They have customs and traditions. You'll stick out like a sore thumb," Alex was banking on the fact that Harry had no solid plan, and he was right.

"Fine, but you're not looking over me. I really am fine," Harry looked earnestly at Alex. Then he ruined the effect by collapsing. Alex caught him and laid him on the bed.

"Really?"

"Really. I. Am. Fine."

"I need to get you lying lessons."

Harry blushed, "Fine, look over me, but I am fine," he insisted.


	3. Watch Out!

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to have to put the asterisks back into effect. Remember, lovely readers, the asterisks are like parentheses, except for the exact words of the author. When I am directly quoting M. L. Forman, I will open with an *, quote, and close with an *.**

 **Bookygurl3400: Thank you for being my only reviewer! I will keep writing chapters (I had to divide this chapter up because it was too long, so expect another one soon!), and if you have any ideas how the story should go, PM me, I'd love to hear them. Right now, stuff I want to happen in 'The Veil is Not Just For Sirius' is written down on a piece of notebook paper. :) Now for the story!**

* * *

"Alright. From what I can tell you either took a really heavy fall and clipped something with your head, or somebody hit you really hard. Which happened?" asked Alex.

"Actually, I think it might have something to do with the way I came here. I was levitating a foggy sphere up the stairs of Numbe-" Harry was suddenly silent. His mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish. He took several staggering breaths in and out until there was a small pop. It was as if Harry had blocked airways.

"Harry! Are you alright?" Alex leaped up and hovered around, anxiously, "What is happening?"

Harry coughed a little, "I- I'm alright. I just realized something I'm not supposed to talk about."

"And what's that?" Alex's innate curiosity took over. Harry looked no worse for wear from his choke, and Alex was harboring a potentially dangerous magic user. Well, strictly speaking, Argus was harboring a potentially dangerous magic user, but let's be real.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Alex.

"Oh right, sorry, I suppose that choking fit came from that thing you're not supposed to talk about. Right. Ignore that. Sorry, " Alex muttered that last bit. Harry gave a little laugh.

"I was levitating a sphere up the stairs where I live when Fred and George thought it'd be a brilliant time to play a prank on Ron, who was walking down the stairs. I forget exactly what they did, the details are a bit hazy, " Harry paused, "From what I can tell, their prank caused me to collide with Ron. I can't remember anything from then up to when I woke up in here. Maybe I got a concussion?"

"A concussion seems to be the most likely scenario. The only problem is, I don't know how to treat a concussion with magic or potions. However, I do know that the best cure is rest, which is probably why you collapsed. Beyond that, I could try anything from ice packs to desert sand covered in herbs from the sacred garden of the Fountain of Fair Fortune," Alex joked, but inside he was a bit suspicious. Could a collision really cause that large of a bruise. The bruise seemed like it could be two bruises overlapping, with one smaller than the other.

"What's the Fountain of Fair Fortune?" Harry asked.

"What's the Fountain of Fair Fortune? Have you ever read the Tales of Beedle the Bard?" Alex mock gasped. He was mostly teasing Harry, but still was a little incredulous. What wizard child didn't grow up without hearing the Tales of Beedle the Bard? They were the muggle equivalent of Disney Princesses.

"No?"

"Oh well. It's a classic. Back to business. I don't know much about healing yet, I am more proficient in magic- "

"Isn't there healing magic? Madam Pomfrey could heal me up in an instant whenever I got injured in Quidditch."

"You play that crap? Quodpot is by far the best magical sport, " Alex teased.

"I don't know what Quodpot is, but I can tell that Quidditch far surpasses it. I'm seeker on my team, " said Harry proudly, for Quidditch was one thing that wasn't handed to him on a silver platter that he could be proud of.

"We shall continue this later. I have to go back to the wedding party, and you need to get some rest!" Alex called over his shoulder.

"Fine. . ." Harry groaned.

* * *

As Alex stepped out of Argus' estate, he saw a shadow swiftly moving towards him.

"Who's there?" Alex called out.

The shadow slowly came into view under the pale moonlight.

"It's me, Alex. Argus says that any friend of yours is a friend of his," it was Val, a welcome sight for Alex's eyes.

"Val! You didn't have come all the way out here, but thank you for doing it anyways. Would you like to walk back to the celebration with me?"

"Absolutely, my friend, I am ready to enjoy good food entertainment," Val took one last glance at the estate and asked, "Who was he?"

"Just a friend," Alex answered nonchalantly.

"" Val seemed like he wanted to ask something else, but didn't know what to ask.

Together, they walked back to one of the most exciting parties they had ever been at.

* * *

It was not until after Alex returned to the party that he realized that he only had the vaguest of details regarding Harry Potter and his mysterious memory loss and giant bruise.

Alex came to a halt. He felt a presence, the same one which had been haunting him this entire adventure.

"Alex, are you alright?" Val asked in concern.

"I'm fine, I just need to do something. Go ahead, I'll catch up," Alex replied. Val looked doubtful, but carried on anyway. Meanwhile, Alex's senses and mind searched his surroundings. There was no one in sight except for Val, who had turned on a corner. Everything was placid and calm, giving a false sense of security. The feeling was slipping, elusive. Alex had trouble grasping the feeling darting from one place to another. He tried to grab it, but every time it slipped out of his reach. Frustrated, Alex prepared for one, super strong grab.

Suddenly, a figure swathed in shadow was standing right before him. On a closer inspection, the figure was not completely doused in shadow, but rather had a larger cloak and hat to hide itself from prying eyes.

"Why were you searching for me?" questioned a strong, and oddly flowing voice that seemed both male and female at the same time.

On instinct, Alex summoned his defensive magic, but held back. Normally he would have held back a verbal answer, but Alex was sure his friends were waiting for him at the wedding party, wondering where he was. He just didn't have the time to spare.

"Who are you, and why were you following me?"

Before he could say anything, the thing (Alex was going for alien) chuckled , ***** "Oh, very good. So fast to defend, yet holding back any attack until you know what you face. You've learned a great deal, young man."

"Who are you?" Alex demanded, a spark of anger igniting ***** at the patronizing not-answer. Alex could not tolerate adults who gave him meaningless answers and tried to make him seem like an ignorant child who was better off not knowing answers. Actually, that wasn't so prevalent in New York, where he lived. Once your seventh grade history teacher taught you about the Holocaust or Rwandan Genocide, there wasn't anything more horrifying, just on the same level. It was information being withheld on purpose that Alex hated.

On one tentacle(hey, who knows? Maybe the potential alien had them), the patronizing figure wasn't answering Alex's question, possibly withholding important information. On the other tentacle, Alex hadn't answer the potential alien's question either, and the potential alien did ask first. On the third tentacle, Alex was pretty sure the potential alien knew why he was following it, so Alex had nothing to offer it.

That cemented his decision. Alex was going to get a real answer, no matter what.

 ***** "Then again, you may get no answer at all."

"Wh- what?" ***** Alex reeled back in surprise. Okay, so clearly his psychic defenses weren't up to scratch. As he began to put up more and more barriers, the maybe alien, said ***** "Control. that is your weakness. You let your emotions run wild, and you lose all focus." *****

The maybe alien- definitely not plain human- gently waved his hand, and all of Alex's defensive magic dissipated in the breeze. It began to laugh.

Alex had had quite enough. It was a long day, and after finding Harry freaking Potter and having to give him medical attention, it was just too much. Fury surged through Alex at being treated like that. His magic reacted and attacked the maybe alien.

 ***** "Enough! You had better learn some control if you want to survive. If you can't control your own emotions, how can you ever hope to reach your full potential?" *****

The rest of the encounter was a blur, with the maybe alien acting like Yoda and Alex playing the part of Luke Skywalker. Alex vaguely thought it was fitting.

* * *

Alex slowly made his way back to the party, just in time for him to see the beginning of the wedding feast and the end of the dancing. He searched the crowd until he spotted the figure he was looking for . . .

"Argus!" Alex called, as he made his way over to him, "May I speak with you after the celebration is over? I have something important to tell you, but it may be too long for the party."

"Certainly," Argus called back.

"What was that about?" Sindar asked, "Where have you been?"

"It's long and complicated. I'll have to tell you later, lest we both miss the festivities," Alex grinned, "Let us not waste the good food, come on!"


End file.
